What is Love?
by What'dIMiss
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Noah's girlfriend just dumped him. Cody finds him angry at the world. He tries to fix it. One-shot, NoCo, super gay, sorry for the lateness of this.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day again! I posted a different NoCo story earlier for Valentine's Day, but realized I liked this one better, so i deleted that story. This is a one-shot, although i kind of want to do it in full from Cody's POV. Lemme know what y'all think. High school AU, I guess. They are juniors.**

 **Prepare for some deep thought(not really) and not so subtle NoConess.**

 **Oh, and there is a small Hamilton reference. It's my other main fandom, but i haven't written it in a while, and I wanted to pay homage. See if you can find it.**

 **Enjoy! I own not these two, I only own the story.**

"What's wrong, Noah? Aren't you excited for Valentine's Day? I heard you got a date with a certain senior..." said a familiar voice, laced with concern, and mabye sadness.

Noah looked up from the book he was reading, _On the Origin of Species_. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself, however. His hair was a mess, his normally pristine sweater vest was rumpled, and he had a deep frown on his face, more sincere than his usual smirk. His eyes were rimmed with red, as if there had been tears shed.

" Everything is wrong with the world, Cody. If I had a dollar for everything wrong with the world, I'd be filthy rich!" He pounded his fist hard into the table at that last remark, then winced at the pain rising in his hand. He held his hand as he proclaimed, "Emma dumped me. I told everyone we were going to that dance, now what am I going to do? I can't not go, that would mean looking like a loser. I'd rather not…." Noah sighed and put his head down on the table.

Cody rubbed his back, sat down, and placed his head on the table next to Noah's. "Yeah, I'm not having a great day myself… Gwen rejected my invite to the dance, and I caught her kissing Trent in the upstairs broom closet." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find love…."

Noah picked his head up off the table. "What are you talking about, Cody? Of course you'll find someone who will love you for you. You're a great guy. Your attitude towards life is so positive, so optimistic, it's almost sickening. Your funny, caring, smart, loyal, cute…" Noah shut his mouth after that last word.

Cody lifted his head and raised his eyebrow. "Exquise me? What did you say?"

Noah blushed. "Nothing, just, you're a great person, and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"...Anyone?"

Noah blushed a deeper shade of red. "Yes."

Cody stared into Noah's eyes, then came to a great realization.

He took Noah's hand and squeezed it, continuing to hold his gaze. "Hey, Noah… I know you're pan and everything…" Cody dropped his gaze. "Would YOU like to be my valentine date to the dance"

"Wh-what? Really? But I thought you were straight…"

"I'm actually bi-sexual. I just realized it recently, so…''

"Oh…cool." Noah looked away for a minute. Cody began to feel worried. Was he too forward? Did he just mess up one of his most amazing, fulfilling, and only friendships he'd ever had? "Can I.. think about it?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally! Think about it for a while. That's what you're best at." Cody stood up and walked away, looking back at his friend as he did so.

 _I can't believe it_ , Noah thought, _my favorite person on the whole planet wants me to be his Valentine. ME. The sarcastic, cynical, pessimistic nerd who can't handle a simple game of dodgeball. This is the best day of my life…._

But was it really? Cody didn't seem very sure of himself. He wasn't the most socially inept person ever, but he had the courage to ask. That's worth something.

Noah knew in his heart he wanted to say yes. He had crushed on Cody for a long time, but always thought he would never get anywhere, since Cody always went after the ladies like a desperate puppy. An adorable, sweet little puppy… But now that Cody has actually asked him, he wasn't sure what he really wanted. He loved being friends with Cody. Bringing romance into the mix could change it… Ugh, this is too confusing. I'm done here.

.

.

Ok, I'm back. Sorry, my mind was feeling the NoCo too much. Back to Noah's thoughts...

 _You know, it's time I took a risk,_ Noah thought. _I've wanted this for a long time, and here it is. I could throw this chance away, or I could take it and see where it gets me. Where it gets **us**._

 _I will not throw away my shot._

"Cody! Wait up!" Noah ran up to him, as he was walking in the hallway.

Cody turned his head. "Yeah?"

Noah took his hand and smiled. "I would love to be your Valentine."

Cody smiled back.

They gazed into each other's eyes as their fingers slowly clasped together, tan over pale. The slowly brought their bodies together in a hug, a real one, not one-sided, then quicky pulled out when a passerby walked by.

"Geez, get a room, you two!"

The two valentines looked at each other and laughed. They left the building holding hands, smiling.

 **I swear, I almost died of fangirl happiness when i wrote this ending.** **Sorry if it's a bit abrupt.**

 **Review! Love! Hate! Whatever!**


End file.
